


At His Side....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [63]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sits beside Frodo after Shelob's sting.  Pretty sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Side....

Blackness threatened to overwhelm Sam as he sat beside Frodo's body, holding his still cold hand. " _Not asleep. Dead._ "

His mind rebelled fiercely. A voice within him cried out in protest, 'No! It can't be! He lives!' But the words were drowned in unremitting grief.

"Did he know how I loved him?" Sam choked. "Could I have done more?"

Tormented by questions, Sam sat beside the body of the one he loved more than his life. Tears streamed down his face. "Please hear me," he whispered. "I love you, my Frodo." But the only answer was the cold, cruel wind.


End file.
